Our Tale in 26 Letters
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! The title explains all :D


"_I will tell you some short stories about us."_

"_How many?"_

"_From A to Z."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Our Tale in Twenty Six Letters**_

_~ Sabaku no Ghee ~_

_Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling_

_T-rated, romance/angst, James Potter x Severus Snape, slash, canon, 1500-ish words, random drabbles, and I don't get any financial benefits from this writing._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A**_

_For Apocapypse_

James adalah siang dengan Severus sebagai mataharinya. Severus adalah malam dengan James sebagai bulannya. Mereka adalah fenomena alam yang bertolak belakang. Mereka tidak mungkin bersatu secara alamiah. Mereka mustahil bersama kalau mengacu pada bumi yang berotasi pada porosnya.

Kalau dua insan itu kini terlelap di atas ranjang yang sama, maka bisa disimpulkan kalau itu tanda-tanda akhir dunia.

_._

_**B**_

_For Bottle_

"_Spin the bottle, _Pete!"

Peter melakukan apa yang Sirius perintahkan. Botol kosong yang terlihat usang itu berputar pelan. Bibirnya berhenti di hadapan lutut James—

"Ha, Prongs! _Truth or dare_?"

"_Wait_, sekarang giliran siapa?"

"Moony—"

"Oh, aman." James nyengir, "_Truth, then_."

Remus tersenyum kalem. Ia menyodorkan sebuah piala keperakan berisi jus labu yang telah dicampur Viretaserum. James meneguk isinya satu kali. Begitu yakin kalau sang _prefek_ tidak akan bertanya hal tolol maupun menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal yang lebih tolol.

"Aku siap, Moony. Ayo. Tanya aku!"

"Baiklah."—_angelic smile_—"Apa kau sudah bercinta dengan Severus?"

—hening.

"…belum."

"…"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Remus mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sirius, "Lima galleons."

Sirius cemberut ketika menyerahkan uang taruhannya, "Kau mengecewakanku, Prongs!"

.

_**C**_

_For Coffee_

"_How would you like your coffee, _Potter?"

Pagi itu, James memulai harinya dengan mandi karena Severus menyiramnya dengan secangkir kopi hitam pekat—yang untungnya sudah tidak lagi panas. Mungkin menggunakan frase '_surprise me'_ sebagai jawaban bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

_**.**_

_**D**_

_For Dreams_

"Apa impianmu setelah lulus, Sev?"—ditanyakan dengan wajah sumringah.

"Menjalani hidup, tua dan mati bersamamu."—dijawab dengan ekspresi lempeng.

James terdiam.

Mungkin ia tidak ingat kalau ia bisa _(dan pernah, dan berani)_ merapal mantra Imperius. Atau Severus salah tegak ramuan karyanya sendiri—?

_**.**_

_**E**_

_For Eyes_

"Apa yang kau lihat di mataku?"

"Aku—melihat diriku sendiri."

_Bisakah kita geming sejenak dan menikmati denting ini?_

_**.**_

_**F**_

_For Flower_

James memiliki hobi yang menyedihkan. Memetik sekuntum anyelir putih di musim panas untuk dicabuti kelopaknya satu demi satu.

"_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me—_"

"Potter. Kelakuanmu ketinggalan zaman. Tidak berperikemanusiaan. Merusak lingkungan."

Setelah Severus menegurnya dengan nada merendahkan, James memiliki hobi baru yang _lebih_ menyedihkan. Memetik sekuntum anyelir putih di musim panas untuk dicabuti kelopaknya satu demi satu. Kali ini dengan nada jauh lebih muram.

"_He love me not, he loves me not, he loves me not—_"

_**.**_

_**G**_

_For Grow_

"Wow! _Wolfsbane_?"

"Ya."

"Akhirnya kau menguasai cara merebusnya?"

"Belum. Masih dalam tahap percobaan."

James tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Salah sedikit, kau bisa membunuh Remus, kau tahu risiko itu?"

"Ya—tetapi bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau aku tidak mencoba."

"Itu poinnya!" suara James terdengar bersemangat, "Ketika seseorang melakukan hal yang tidak ia kuasai betul, sebenarnya ia sedang melepaskan sedikit rasa amannya untuk mengembangkan diri ke arah yang lebih baik."

"…dan?"

"Aku senang bisa menyaksikan sayapmu tumbuh—"

_**.**_

_**H**_

_For Hurt_

"Sakitkah?"

"Apanya?"

"Mencintaiku. Sakitkah?"

Bibir James terkatup erat.

"—ya."

Bibir Severus tersenyum perih.

"Kau mencintaku dengan benar."

_**.**_

_**I**_

_For Island_

Severus, ketika masih balita, pernah bermimpi untuk menjelajah pulau terpencil. Pulau dalam impiannya memiliki pantai yang indah dan jajaran nyiur yang cantik. Pulau itu juga memiliki gua-gua kecil untuk main petak umpet dan tebing-tebing curam tempat ombak menampar. Tak lupa, pulau itu memiliki sumber mata air dan semak arbei yang bisa dipetik setiap musim panas. Persis seperti bayangan pulau-pulau cantik di belahan negara tropis—

"Tahu tidak, Sev?" James bersuara dengan lantang, "Waktu kecil dulu, aku ingin sekali berpetualang di pulau tak berpenghuni untuk berburu harta karun!"

Di mulut, Severus mendesis—"Kekanakan."

Di hati, Severus berbisik—_bawa aku bersamamu._

_**.**_

_**J**_

_For Junkie_

James tidak pernah gagal membuat Severus keheranan.

Kenapa James suka sekali menyelinap di malam hari padahal berkali-kali kena detensi. Kenapa James tidak suka mengerjakan esai padahal berkali-kali diceramahi. Kenapa James gemar bermain Quidditch padahal berkali-kali jatuh dari sapu dan hampir mati. Terakhir, kenapa James bersikukuh mencintainya padahal berkali-kali uluran tangannya diludahi—

"Karena aku seorang pecandu, Sev." suatu hari, James menjawabnya sambil cengar-cengir, "Pecandu adrenalin yang bisa mati bosan tanpa sesuatu yang menantang."

_**.**_

_**K**_

_For King_

Jurnal Galau ala James Potter, #01.

"Kalau kau kembang, aku kumbangnya. Kalau kau mentari, aku rembulannya. Kalau kau raja, aku—"

"—dayangnya."

_Note to self_ : Severus tidak mentoleransi hal-hal norak.

_**.**_

_**L**_

_For Love_

"Sirius Black?"

"Kuharap dia mati dengan cara menyedihkan dan—"

"Sev!—_satu_ kata."

"Oke."

"Sirius Black?"

"Mati."

"Se~ev!"

"Sekarat."

"Hmph—Remus Lupin?"

"_Wolfsbane_."

"Albus Dumbledore?"

"Bijaksana."

"Profesor Slughorn?"

"Esairamuanyangdikumpulkanbesok."

"Hush—"

"Hm."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"_Prefek_."

"Lily Evans?"

"Mmm—sahabat."

"James Potter?"

"…"

"James Potter, Sev~"

"…..ve….."

"Apa?"

"…ve…"

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"SALAHMU SENDIRI KENAPA TULI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGNYA! PERMAINAN INI BODOH! LEBIH BAIK AKU MENGERJAKAN ESAI RAMUAN!"

"Lho, kenapa marah? Sev! Tadi kau bilang apa? Jangan kabur—eh, kenapa mukamu merah begitu—hei! Katakan padaku! Aku bisa mati penasaran!"

_**.**_

_**M**_

_For Moan_

Ketika mereka bermesraan, Severus selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Terkadang sampai terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. James tidak menyukai amis itu. _Hentikan. Jangan lakukan itu. Lepaskan hasratmu. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu._

Ketika mereka bermesraan lagi, Severus memisahkan bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya sendiri. Rongga mulut yang membuka itu mengeluarkan suara-suara yang niscaya akan menghantui hidup James. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau desahan Severus bisa terdengar begitu erotis.

"Potter…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau…"

_(mimisan—)_

.

_**N**_

_For Nose_

Jurnal Galau ala James Potter, #02.

"Kedua matamu bagaikan sepasang kelereng obsidian yang menghujam jantungku. Bibir ranummu serupa mawar merah yang merekah di taman hati. Hidungmu yang kurus mancung—"

"Kau manusia paling brengsek sepanjang sejarah dunia sihir!"

_Note to self _: jangan pernah memfitnah _bentuk _hidung Severus.

**.**

_**O**_

_For Orchid_

"Anggrek, Sev?"

"Kau belum buta, _kan_?"

"Manis sekali."

"Kau tahu apa artinya aku membawakan bunga anggrek, Potter?"

James tercekat. Bahasa bunga dari anggrek adalah kasih saying yang universal. Tetapi kembang yang cukup mahal dan langka ini juga dikenal sebagai simbolisasi kemakmuran, cinta dan kecantikan. Anggrek juga perlambang 'penyembuhan'—maka James mengira Severus sengaja memilih anggrek sebagai tanda mata untuk James yang terkapar pasca cidera di lapangan Quidditch kemarin. Tak pelak, sang Gryffindor mengembangkan senyuman senang.

"Karena kau paham makna dan pesan di balik bunga anggrek?"

Severus mengerjap.

"—karena bunga yang lain sudah habis terjual."

_**.**_

_**P**_

_For Pumpkin Pie_

Pos burung hantu mengantarkan sepotong pai labu kuning ke kediaman Potter di penghujung Natal. James girang bukan main. Ia habiskan makanan _(yang seharusnya manis)_ tersebut tanpa peduli sedikit rasa pahit yang menggigit lidah. Pikiran optimis membuatnya berpikir kalau si pembuat masih belajar. Namun ternyata, ia murus-murus selama satu jam ke depan. Belakangan ia menerima sepucuk surat pendek yang berisi permintaan maaf; Severus keliru membedakan _'bahan makanan'_ dan _'bahan ramuan'_.

Hari itu, James belajar kalau cinta bisa membunuhnya.

_Literally_.

_**.**_

_**Q**_

_For Question_

"Sev. Apa pertanyaan yang paling kau benci?"

Severus menutup buku ramuannya. Lalu mendesah malas.

"Potter—_kau baru saja menanyakannya_."

_**.**_

_**R**_

_For Run_

Kalau saja cabang olahraga _'lari dari diri sendiri'_ diperlombakan, mungkin Severus sudah dinobatkan menjadi juara dunia.

_**.**_

_**S**_

_For Separate_

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu saat aku berpisah denganmu."

"Kau takut?"

"Sangat."

"Kita sudah berpisah di simpang perjalanan hidup kita, Potter. Tepat ketika kau memutuskan untuk menjadi Auror."

"…"

"…"

"_I love you_, Sev."

"—_you're welcome_, Potter."

_**.**_

_**T**_

_For Trauma_

James menggantungnya terbalik di tahun kelima. Severus menderita trauma selama satu bulan.

Severus menggantungkan perasaannya di tahun keenam. James menderita trauma selama-lamanya.

_**.**_

_**U**_

_For Umbrella_

James Potter terkenal sebagai anak muda bersemangat yang akan berlari menembus derai hujan yang paling lebat sekalipun.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Severus tercenung ketika James membuka sebuah payung hitam.

"Melindungimu."

.

_**V**_

_For Victory_

"Wah, coba lihat. Pahlawan Gryffindor kita."

James mengulum senyum ketika mendengar nada menyindir itu. Ekspresinya yang barusan pongah mendadak berubah menjadi iseng—  
"Kemenangan hari ini tidak berarti apa-apa untukku, Sev."

"Jangan mungkir."

"Tidak juga. Nyatanya, aku tidak membutuhkan piala itu—"

Severus terkejut bukan main ketika di salah satu sisi panjang lapangan Quidditch, pasca kekalahan Slytherin, saat semua mata tertuju pada si kapten Gryffindor, James memeluk pinggangnya.

"—karena aku sudah memenangkan hatimu."

Sore itu juga, James Potter yang baru saja memenangkan piala turnamen Quidditch tahunan resmi menjadi tahanan _Hospital Wings_.

_**.**_

_**W**_

_For Wait_

"Aku _masih_ belum yakin, Potter."

Jawaban Severus selalu sama.

Jawaban James tidak pernah berbeda.

"Aku _masih_ akan menunggu, Sev."

_**.**_

_**X**_

_For X-mas_

Severus tidak mengerti semangat Natal. Apa serunya menghias pohon setinggi menara? Apa serunya membungkus hadiah sebegitu banyak? Apa serunya saling member ucapan selamat? Ia bisa memikirkan banyak sekali alasan untuk acuh dan tidak ambil peduli pada pesta perayaan Natal. Banyak, banyak, banyak—

"Sev!"

"Apa?"

"Kita berdiri di bawah _mistletoe_!"

Namun ketika James mengecup bibirnya, Severus beranggapan kalau pesta perayaan Natal ternyata bukanlah ide yang terlalu buruk.

_**.**_

_**Y**_

_For Yes_

"_Will you, _Sev?"

"—_yes_."

Setelah ribuan kali _(oke, yang barusan ini sepertinya dibumbui sedikit hiperbolaisme)_ ditolak, akhirnya Severus setuju juga. James tidak akan melupakan hari di mana pemuda Slytherin berlidah tajam itu bersedia untuk berjalan bersamanya—

_**.**_

_**Z**_

_For Zero_

Penyihir bukan ahli matematika—tetapi setidaknya mereka tahu kalau satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua.

Penyihir bukan ahli matematika—tetapi setidaknya mereka tahu kalau satu dikurang satu sama dengan nol.

Yang tidak mereka tahu adalah—bahwa satu ditambah satu juga bisa sama dengan nol.

"Ketiadaan adalah akhir yang tepat untuk kita, Potter."

—dan mereka tidak pernah beranjak kemana-mana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Because every letter means a lot to us**_

_~ Our Tale in Twenty Six Letters : End~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Err. Apa ini? _(Coretan gaje selama pelatihan manajemen resiko perusahaan "Orz)_

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca =w=/


End file.
